criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Up in Ice
Up in Ice is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 8th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 60th case of the game. It takes place in Scandinavia as the first case of the region. Plot After EIP finished their job in West Europe and successfully gained information about LEGION's back, they was honorably transferred to Scandinavia where the team need to look out for security where they are preparations of the new World Achieves Awards 2019. Slowly after landing in Norway, the player found a frozen body of the investor Erik Olsen in the storage room of the Airport and with a torn shirt. As the first suspect in this murder investigation, the team flagged Priya's girlfriend Gun Berg after the player restored her access badge. As well, the team flagged and victim's sister Rita Olsen who was devastated about his brother's death and a rich landlord Herleif Eriksen who said that he "gifted" a piece of land to the victim. Katarina said that the victim is frozen to death, probably by liquid nitrogen, but that before the killer froze him they knocked him down with a heavy object. Later on, the team walked around the city where the mob of rioters stopped their way shouting about illegal constructions and that the victim is one to blame for it. The louder protester, Sigurd Sveen was taken away of the group and interrogated. He said that the victim used a lot of different dirty methods to steal properties of the honest people. The team searched the Square where rioters were and the player found a gun with a note "Don't dare to touch me again or I won't hesitate to use this" which (per Omer) is a handwriting of Gun. She said that the victim harassed her on multiple ways even with the fact that she is lesbian and that the death threat was the only way to keep him away. Also, the team found that local journalist Stefan Wollum wrote a critic article and the victim. Soon enough, the team had more reason to speak with Rita after revealing that she blackmailed her brother to expand the building towards the forest. Also, Skye discovered that the victim was sued by Herleif who said that the victim tricked him and paid him nothing for the land, risking him a big loose of money. In the middle of investigation, Maya called the team and said that if Airport don't be opened again a lot of important flight would be damaged, including the flights for annual meeting of Merged Nations. The team spoke with Sigurd again when the player recovered his war declaration poster. He said that the victim was planning to join the president cabinet and with him as a government figure future of Norway would be destroyed. As well, the team approached Stefan again because of victim's agenda in the diary, just to find that Stefan and the victim were lovers, but that the victim would check appointments for that, making Stefan very angry at him. After all evidence are gained, Priya and the player arrested Herleif Eriksen for the murder. Upon admitting the crime he said that the victim deserved that death. He continued and said that after he generously gave a piece of his property to him he found that the place is full of ores. One day he found that the victim took the ores the ores, and that Erik prepared to escape. Filled with anger he decided to stop him and they started a fight. He hit Erik with a street sign and before he could wake up, he froze him with a liquid nitrogen. Then he put him in the sandbag before he left him in the storage room of the airport. Judge Andrich sentenced him to 50 years in jail for his crimes. Post-trial, Katarina approached the player and said that her sister Marina Romanova wants to speak with the player. She congratulated the player about his archives on west and asked if they could find an important statue she lost at the City Square. There the player found a notebook of Gun who said that she saw a blue guy who picks up the figure and went to the construction site. After a little search the team found Marina's figure in the storage room of the airport. She thanked the player and when Katarina asked why is that figure so important she just said that they will need to wait to see. Shortly after Tomi approached the player and gave them a letter addressed to them. Inside was a blank note where is revealed to be a message that President of Finland is kidnapped. The team quickly informed Chief about the kidnapping before Priya and the player went to catch a plane for Finland. Summary 'Victim' * Erik Olsen (Frozen to death) 'Murder Weapon' * Liquid Nitrogen 'Killer' * Herleif Eriksen Suspects GBergSTE.png|Gun Berg ROlsenSTE.png|Rita Olsen HEriksenSTE.png|Herleif Eriksen SSveenSTE.png|Sigurd Sveen SWollumSTE.png|Stefan Wollum Quasi-Suspect(s) MRomanovaQSTE.png|Marina Romanova FWilsonQSTE.png|Felix Wilson Killer's Profile * The Killer reads Hearsay Weekly. * The Killer eats lefse. * The Killer drinks coffee. * The Killer is older than 21. * The Killer has burns mark. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Storage Room Entrance (Clues: Frozen Body, broken plastic, Plastic Box) *Examine Broken plastic (Result: Access Badge; New Suspect: Gun Berg) *Examine Plastic Box (Result: Frozen Threat) *Speak with Gun Berg about her access badge on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Access Badge restored; New Crime Scene: Construction Site) *Investigate Constructing Site (Prerequisite: Gun interrogated; Clues: Blueprint, broken pieces) *Examine Blueprint (Result: Names; New Suspect: Rita Olsen) *Examine broken pieces (Result: Coat of Arms) *Examine Coat of Arms (Result: Family Coat of Arms; New Suspect: Herleif Eriksen) *Inform Rita Olsen about his brother's death (Prerequisite: Blueprint names recovered) *Interrogate Herleif Eriksen about his Coat of Arms doing on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Coat of Arms recognized) *Analyze Frozen threat (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads Hearsay Weekly) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats lefse) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Sigurd Sveen *Question Sigurd Sveen about the riot (Profile Updated: Sigurd eats lefse; New Crime Scene: City Square) *Investigate City Square (Prerequisite: Sigurd interrogated; Clues: Metal box, Newspaper, Trashcan) *Examine Metal Box (Result: Gun & note) *Examine Newspaper (Result: Newspaper article) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Torn shirt) *Analyze Gun & Note (03:00:00) *Analyze Newspaper article (03:00:00; New Suspect: Stefan Wollum) *Analyze Torn Shirt (00:30:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks coffee) *Question Gun about the threat for the victim (Prerequisite: Gun & Note analyzed; Profile Updated: Gun reads Hearsay Weekly, eats lefse and drinks coffee) *Speak with Stefan Wollum about his article about the victim (Prerequisite: News article analyzed; Profile Updated: Stefan eats lefse; New Crime Scene: Building Machines) *Investigate Building Machines (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Money envelope, Legal document) *Examine Money envelope (Result: Message) *Examine Legal document (Result: Document numbers) *Question Rita about the money (Prerequisite: Message revealed; Profile Update: Rita reads Hearsay Weekly and eats lefse and drinks coffee) *Analyze Document numbers (06:00:00) *Ask Herleif why he wanted to sue the victim (Prerequisite: Document numbers analyzed; Profile Updated: Herleif reads Hearsay Weekly, eats lefse and drinks coffee) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Storage Room *Investigate Storage Room (Clues: Broken sign, Faded poster, Pile of books) *Examine Broken Sign (Result: Bloody Street Sign) *Examine Faded Poster (Result: Poster) *Examine Pile of books (Result: Victim's diary) *Interrogate Sigurd (Prerequisite: Poster recovered; Profile Updated: Sigurd drinks coffee) *Interrogate Stefan about the victim's agenta (Prerequisite: Victim's diary found; Profile Updated: Stefan reads Hearsay Weekly and drinks coffee) *Analyze Bloody Street Sign (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: City Fountain) *Investigate City Fountain (Prerequisite: Bloody Street Sign analyzed; Clues: Pile of trash, Fire Extinguisher cabinet *Examine Pile of trash (Result: empty sandbag) *Examine Fire Extinguisher cabinet (Result: Liquid Nitrogen; Murder Weapon classified: Liquid Nitrogen) *Analyze Empty sandbag (12:00:00; attribute: the Killer is older than 21) *Analyze Liquid Nitrogen (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has burn marks) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Peace of Ice 1! (1 star) Peace of Ice 1 *See what Marina have to tell you *Investigate City Square (Prerequisite: Marina interrogated: Clues: Black notebook) *Examine Black notebook (Result: Missing writing) *Analyze Missing writing (06:00:00) *Interrogate Gun about her writings (Prerequisite: Missing writing analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Construction Site (Prerequisite: Gun interrogated; Clues: Pile of wood) *Examine Pile of wood (Result: Coordinates) *Analyze Coordinates (03:00:00) *Investigate Storage Room (Prerequisite: Coordinated analyzed; Result: Broken pieces) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Strange statue) *Analyze Strange statue (03:00:00) *Get Marine the statue (Prerequisite: Strange statue analyzed; Reward: Grateful face; New Clue: Blank paper) *Examine Blank Paper (Result: Threat) *Inform Chief about kidnapping of President of Finland (Prerequisite: Threat revealed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Scandinavia (STE)